Elsewhere
by TwilightBoi23
Summary: Troy doesn't want to graduate. Ryan is scarred from an event over the summer and is out of the closet. Can they get through it together? Tryan eventually. AU. Rated M for later content
1. Yearning For The Lonely

_**I do not own High School Musical, the characters, nor do I know the sexual preferences of Zac Efron or Lucas Grabeel. However, this is about their characters, not them, so that doesn't really matter. I also don't own Elsewhere, by Sarah McLachlan. I do, however, own any characters that I might make up to put in this story that have never been in the 3 High School Musical films. This story is sort of in an alternate universe. I know it's a little short, but I just wanted to try to get it out. Eventually it'll be a Tryan.**_

Troy Bolton awoke to the irritating sound of his alarm clock going off. It was the first day of school, and he wasn't at all excited. He enjoyed seeing his friends everyday, but it was his senior year. For everyone else it was an exciting time. Everyone was about to finish their final year of high school and then there'd be college. But it wasn't the same for Troy.

Yeah, he'd probably be going to a great college, but he honestly didn't want to leave East High. East High had been his home for four years, and that's where he was reunited with Gabriella. After working at Lava Springs for the summer, Gabriella had told Troy that they'd be better off as friends. They just weren't meant to be a couple.

Troy also wasn't excited about senior year because he realized that for twelve years, not counting kindergarten, everyone had been going to the same school, seeing each other every day. High school, and school in general, was where everyone went to the same place to learn and they'd always hang out before and after school. But as soon as they walked across that stage and got their diplomas, they'd be going their own separate ways. The chance to follow their own dreams would be right in front of them, and every single one of them would not hesitate for a second to take that chance.

There would be no more 'hey, you want to go to the mall after school?' or 'Hey, how about we skip this class?'. Troy didn't want the year to end, because he didn't want to be alone. For the first time in his life…he wanted to be elsewhere.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryan Evans rolled over in his bed, groaning as he threw his small pillow at his father.

"I'm up, Dad!"

"I don't know what's gotten into you, son. Ever since last summer you've been more…"

Ryan sat up, "I get it, Dad. I'm awake."

Mr. Evans shook his head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, muttering about how he'd never understand Ryan.

"That's right, Dad…you'll never understand. No one ever will."

Ryan looked at his wrist as he snapped the rubber band against it. He let out a sigh as he got ready for school. It was senior year…and he still had very little friends. Sharpay was still a bitch, and he barely got to hang out with anyone. And as soon as they graduated, Ryan wouldn't even have his sister to hang with if she had her way-which she always did.

He'd been invited by Troy to hang out a few times, but it felt awkward. Ryan came out to a few people that he was gay, but no one made a big fuss about it. He was sure that Troy knew, which was why it surprised him that Troy had invited him to hang out, but he was sure Troy knew. Ryan shook his head as he lifted up his shirt, running his hands over his stomach.

A month ago his stomach didn't even look pale. It was black and blue…and just about every color of the rainbow. He'd probably never get over it. That night would be with him forever. But maybe graduating wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he'd get his wish and be elsewhere.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Troy stood around his truck with Chad, Taylor, and Kelsi as Ryan pulled up in his light red convertible. If it wasn't for Sharpay, he'd have a pink one, but light red was the closest he could probably get without the drama queen biting his head off…and the sad part is that statement is literal.

Troy looked over at the car and smiled as Ryan Evans got out of his convertible. He flashed a quick smile at Troy, who thought it seemed a bit forced, and walked past them. Troy scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to think of what he could have done to offend Ryan.

He looked at everyone else, but they didn't seem to notice as they were still in their own conversations, so Troy walked after Ryan and gently pulled his arm, causing Ryan to very quickly-and violently- pull away and turn around, glaring at Troy.

When he realized it was Troy, he became a bit more relaxed, but he still looked pissed, "Troy Bolton. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Look, Ryan, I don't know what I did to make you angry but I'm-"

Ryan held up his finger, "If the next word that comes out of your mouth is either 'sorry' or 'apologize', I will show you and everyone who watches me why I'm the Evans that should be feared."

"Ryan, dude, calm down. What's gotten into you? I thought we were cool."

"Cool? Me? Don't try to flatter me, Troy. I know you've probably got some stupid, not to mention immature, homophobic retort hidden somewhere within this horrible charity act."

"This isn't a charity act, Ryan. And I thought I made it clear that I don't give a damn if you're gay. It's cool with me, but if that's the way you want it, then fine. Maybe you do prefer to go through this alone."

Troy turned to walk away, but stopped when Ryan spoke,

"Alone! You think I chose this? Like I actually have a say in it?! I have to go through this alone, Troy, because I am the only one in this school going through it right now!"

"That doesn't mean you have to physically be alone, Ryan! I'm trying to be a good friend to you and let you know I have your back."

"Well, did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't need your sympathy, Troy?!"

By now the entire hallway was silent except for Ryan's voice.

"I don't need your sympathy. I can see right through you, Troy. I've learned how to do it."

Troy just rolled his eyes and walked away to homeroom, which unfortunately, was Drama with Ms. Darbus…and Ryan.

**_So, let me know what you think. Please review. _**


	2. Breakdown For The Lonely

_**I do not own High School Musical, the characters, nor do I know the sexual preferences of Zac Efron or Lucas Grabeel. However, this is about their characters, not them, so that doesn't really matter. I also don't own Elsewhere, by Sarah McLachlan. I do, however, own any characters that I might make up to put in this story that have never been in the 3 High School Musical films. This story is sort of in an alternate universe. I know it's a little short, but I just wanted to try to get it out. Eventually it'll be a Tryan.**_

As Ms. Darbus droned on and on about the musical, Troy couldn't help but feel guilty about his very public fight with Ryan. Ryan was right that he was alone…technically, but he really wasn't. People all over the world have gone through the same thing he's going through now, and others are going through it right now. Troy let out a sigh as he watched the clock slowly tick.

"Come on, come on…" He softly muttered to himself before-

_RING!!!!!!!!!_

"Yes!" Troy waited for Ryan to walk out before he followed him.

"Ryan, wait."

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to Troy again, "Look, maybe you aren't understanding me, so I'll say it for your remedial mind. Fuck…off!"

Troy knew better than to grab Ryan when he was walking away, so instead he moved faster and blocked Ryan's way.

"Maybe I'm the one who is being misunderstood, Ryan. Look, I am sorry-truly sorry- about the fight and whatever it was that I've done to piss you off."

"You can't be sorry for something if you don't know what it is, Troy."

"That's not the point, Ryan."

"Then what is your point?"

"My point is that you're not alone, Ryan! You may feel alone and you may want to be alone but you're not! Your sister may not give a damn about you and Chad may be my best friend, but just because he likes to give you a hard time doesn't mean that I'm the same way! You want to know why I'm being so nice to you, Ryan? Because I envy you. I wish I could be half as brave as you are to come out and be true to myself and everyone around me but I can't!"

Ryan's face softened, as did his voice, "What are you saying?"

Troy let out a sigh as he calmed down and spoke calmly, "I'm saying that I know you're not alone, Ryan…because I'm going through the same thing."

Ryan blinked a couple of times before laughing ,"I know you jocks like to try to mess with me, but this is by far the funniest attempt I've ever witnessed."

"Ryan…I'm not joking, okay? Look, I honestly didn't want to tell anyone until I knew for sure. You're the only one who knows."

Ryan scrunched his eyebrows, "Why did you tell me?"

"To show you you're not alone. To prove that I'm really your friend."

"Troy, you don't have to do that to prove that you're my friend. I just…I dunno, I guess I'm just always so used to jocks messing with me that I instantly put up a defense mechanism, even though I know you're totally different from them."

Troy nodded, "Well, how about we forget about the drama that took place today and we go hang out after school?"

Ryan nodded, "Sounds good to me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Troy waited by his truck as Ryan walked out. He took one look at the truck and then looked at Troy.

"Uh, right," He opened the passenger door to his convertible, "Hop in, hun."

Troy gave Ryan a puzzling look and Ryan looked at him and spoke in a matter-of-fact way.

"You wanted to hang out, and there is no way in Tartarus that I'm going to be seen with you in that hunk of garbage. So, it's either get in the nice car with the very pissy blond boy who you've been trying to be all 'buddy buddy' with or hop in your trashcan and drive home."

Troy smirked, "Defense mechanism, funny."

Ryan didn't smirk, even though he wanted to, "I'm being serious."

Troy shrugged and got in as Ryan started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So…where should we go?" Troy asked as he looked at the surroundings as they zoomed by.

"The mall. We can shop, eat, hang out. Public place, yet you have all the privacy in the world. It's perfect. None of your little friends will worry that their star basketball player is following the rainbow."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Ryan, I'm not ashamed about it. I'm just…not ready for the backlash. And if they get nosy, who cares? I'm just hanging out with a friend."

Ryan smirked as he drove, "There's that word again-'friend'. You and Chad are friends, Troy. You and Gabriella are friends. You and I are _not _friends. Do you want to know why, Troy?"

Ryan started to speed up, "Do you want to know _why_, Troy? Because friends are there when you're down. Friends are the ones who protect you. Where were you when those guys mugged me, Troy? Huh?! If we're such great friends, where were you when I went home that night and held the razor to my wrist and sat that way for five hours, wondering if I should just add that slightest bit of extra pressure to break the skin?! Where were you, Troy? We're not friends!"

Troy felt a lump form in his throat as Ryan's words processed into his mind. He was beat. Ryan was beat and he broke him down so much he wanted to hurt himself. But he couldn't stay silent. Although he was hurt, Ryan was still wrong.

"Friends are supposed to protect you, you're right. But friends can't always be there with someone when they need to be protected, not like the situation you were in. When it comes to things like that, friends are the ones who help pick up the pieces and put you back together. And that's who I am, Ryan. That's what makes me your friend. Because I give a damn about you."

By this point Ryan had pulled over to the side of the road as he felt tears run down his cheeks. For the first time in a month he was showing an emotion other than anger. He had finally opened up to someone and told someone what happened and it was all coming out now. Troy reached over and gently put his hand over Ryan's wrist.

"Ryan…if you can't…I can drive us to my place or yours. We can talk."

Ryan nodded and switched places with Troy. After he buckled himself in, he noticed Troy looking at him and spoke softly.

"Can we go to your house?"

Troy smiled and nodded as he drove the car towards his house. After about five minutes, he noticed Ryan had leaned his head against his shoulder. He smiled again until they pulled up to his house. He shut the car off before Ryan gently took the keys from Troy and followed him into the house.

"Home sweet home. It's not exactly a lavish villa but…"

"It's better than a box on the side of the road." Ryan said as he shrugged.

Troy nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, "So, can I get you a drink or-?"

Before he knew it, Ryan had wrapped his arms around Troy, nestling his blond head into his chest, crying his eyes out. Troy carefully walked them into the living room and sat down on the couch as Ryan continued to cry into him. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him closer.

"Sh…it's okay. It'll be okay."

Ryan continued to sob, "It hurt so much, Troy. It still does. I can still feel the blows…the pain I was in…every speck of gravel that I touched when I fell to the ground. I can still taste the blood in my mouth…"

Troy rubbed Ryan's back and instinctively kissed the top of his head, "Did you do it?"

Ryan continued to sob, "Do what?"

Troy blinked a couple of times, trying to force the lump that was continuing to grow in his throat back down as he tried to spit the worst words to ever be put together out of his mouth, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Ryan shook his head as he sniffle and began to calm down, "Not like that. I just wear rubber bands and snap them against my wrists. Figured no harm, no foul."

"I'm glad that you're not cutting yourself…but I wish you didn't have to do that, either."

Ryan nodded as he sat up, "Who knows? Maybe now I can stop."

Troy smiled, "Maybe."

_I believe_

_This is heaven to no one_

_Else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as_

_I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence_

_If I choose to_

_Would you try to_

_Understand?_

**Here endeth chapter 2. I know so far it's probably only rated T material, but I promise later on there will be some M rated things. The italicized words at the end of the chapter is the chorus to Elsewhere, by Sarah McLachlan. Of course the version I hear in my head is the cover by Bethany Joy Galeotti on One Tree Hill. So, let me know what you think? Review, please.**


	3. Morning After Pill

_**I do not own High School Musical, the characters, nor do I know the sexual preferences of Zac Efron or Lucas Grabeel. However, this is about their characters, not them, so that doesn't really matter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and all. I don't own I'll Cover You from RENT. I know it wouldn't really be on the radio but…if I had it my way it would. **_

Troy squinted before opening his eyes to the morning sunlight. Luckily it was a Saturday, so he could sleep in. He wasn't in a hurry. He looked over at his alarm clock as it clearly expressed that it was 10:45 AM. Troy sighed before rolling over, his arm gently brushing against a warm figure.

Laying not 3 inches from him was Ryan Evans. Sleeping happily as he forgot his worries and pains for a few hours. Troy smiled as he took in the sight of Ryan looking peaceful. It had been so long since he had seen any emotion other than pain and anger on Ryan's face. He then remembered their conversation yesterday after Ryan finally broke down and let Troy in a little.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Last Night\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Maybe I won't have to anymore," Ryan spoke, a small smile creeping on his face as he looked at Troy.

Troy smiled and nodded as he tightened his hold on Ryan, being sure not to crush him. He knew he wasn't nearly strong enough to break any bones, but Ryan had been so emotionally fragile, he didn't want to risk it.

"I know it doesn't seem that way right now, but I promise things will get better soon. They won't be back to normal, the way they were before-but they will be better than before. You were right about us, Ryan. Before today we never really talked that much, and I regret that."

"Because I'm a charity case?"

Troy laughed.

Ryan scrunched his eyebrows, "Did I say something funny?"

Troy shook his head, "No, just amusing. You think I'd talk to you because I feel sorry for you? I mean, I do feel sorry that you have to deal with what you've been through, but that's not why I'm talking to you. I guess you could say I've noticed you aren't happy anymore and I took it for granted when you were happy. I miss that Ryan. But like I said, I don't want things to be normal. I want them to be better than before. The old you and the old me don't know each other. But maybe the new and improved us can."

Ryan nodded, "I kind of get it. But why now?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe seeing you like that got to me so much that I finally decided to try to figure out a way to get you out of it. That's what friends are for, right?"

Ryan nodded as he looked at the clock, "Ooh...it's getting late."

Troy shrugged, "Then stay the night. Mom and Dad have some conference this weekend so I have the house to myself."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Share a house? With me? Alone?"

Troy nodded, "Is there a problem with that?"

Ryan thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. Why ruin a good thing, right?

Troy smiled, "Then it's done. Tonight you're staying over at my house."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Present\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Troy smiled before he got out of bed and walked downstairs. They had both had a long day so they didn't bother changing before they went to bed. Troy turned on the radio and played it softly as he sort of danced to the music as he started to cook breakfast for the two of them. The beauty of having Zeke for a friend-learn how to cook for dates. Except this wasn't a date…was it? Troy softly hummed along to the radio as the song played.

_Live in my house_

_I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back_

_With one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_I'll cover you_

_Open your door_

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage_

_To lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there_

_And I'll cover you_

Troy spun around as he finished an omelet and kept singing.

_Just slip me on_

_I'll be your blanket_

_Wherever, whatever _

_I'll be your coat_

"Huh-mmm."

Troy stopped and turned around, seeing Ryan who had a small smirk on his face. Troy blushed as he turned the radio off and held up the plate, smiling.

"Uh…I made breakfast?"

Ryan smiled and took the plate from Troy, "Thanks. Um…great song, huh?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

"I, uh, never pegged you for a RENThead."

"Uh, yeah. Neither would my dad. I don't know, I guess it just…it's not like other Broadway stuff all cheery and synchronized."

Ryan nodded, "I get it. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Troy smiled, "Who said I was ashamed?"

Ryan shrugged, "I just-figured that since-"

Suddenly, before either of them knew it, Troy was 3 inches in front of Ryan, his left hand on Ryan's shoulder and his right hand gently holding Ryan's wrist.

"Relax, okay?" Troy spoke gently, "I'm just messing with you. Ryan, do people really give you such a hard time?"

Ryan nodded after he flinched out of Troy's gentle hold. Troy could tell he was uncomfortable and just gave him a small smile.

"Ryan, you don't have to worry about me hurting you in any way, alright? I know it's hard to believe that right now, but I promise you-no pain from me. Just try to remember that, okay?"

Ryan nodded and cleared his throat again,

"Should probably get to eating now before it gets cold."

Troy just nodded and they ate in a semi comfortable silence. He didn't know why, but Troy felt this strong urge to just be with Ryan all the time and try to make him happy again. Troy knew he was at least bisexual, but with Ryan he knew somehow there was no comparison.

Ryan noticed Troy watching him out of the corner of his eye and blushed as he gave him a crooked smile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Troy smiled and shook his head, "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't."

When they finished, Troy cleaned the dishes and then turned around, looking at Ryan as he put his hands on the sink behind him and leaned against it.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know. Could you stand to be seen in public with a fa-"

Before Ryan could finish, Troy was right in front of him,

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Ryan, you've got to stop putting yourself down like that. Seriously, if I had a problem with you it wouldn't be because of your preferences and I wouldn't have let you stay the night."

"So you do have a problem with me?"

Troy sighed, "Yes, I do. I have a problem with you putting yourself down. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. Just a few minutes ago you were perfectly confident and now all of a sudden you think I have a problem with it?"

Ryan looked down, "Sorry."

Troy let out a sigh as he gently pulled Ryan into a hug, "I didn't mean to make it sound like I was lashing out at you, ok? I just hate seeing you like this."

Ryan nodded as he pulled himself from Troy's embrace, "Then I'll head home. I shouldn't make myself a burden."

Troy pulled Ryan back into him, holding him, "You're not a burden. I said I hated seeing you like this. I didn't say I don't mind trying to make you feel better. Why don't we go to the mall? You like shopping, right?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, but if your friends saw you where I-"

"If my friends have a problem with me hanging out with another friend then they can take a big straw and suck it up because I can hang out with whoever I choose. That is, if it's okay with you?"

Ryan nodded, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay with hanging out with the hottest guy in school? I mean-I-"

Troy smirked, not loosening his hold, but keeping it gentle, "Then it's settled. We'll go to the mall."

Ryan smiled, "Yes, we will."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/At the Mall/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Troy walked with Ryan throughout the mall, going through shops and such. Ryan seemed to be having a good time as he purchased more dress shirts, pants, and of course more hats. The boys both knew it was time to rest when their stomachs were growling louder than the music in Hollister.

As they sat in the food court, they talked about absolutely nothing in particular. Troy wanted Ryan to feel normal and made sure not to mention anything about the summer.

"Hey, um, would you excuse me for a minute? I need to use the little dancer's room," Ryan said sheepishly.

Troy smiled and nodded, "I'll be here. Of course, your fries might not be."

Ryan smiled and walked over to the male restroom. He noticed there was a guy from his school named Jasper in there with him. He made sure not to look at him as he did his business. When he was done he washed his hands, stopping when he heard Jasper chuckle.

"Well, well. I guess the rumors are wrong-faggots _do _wash their hands when their done handling dicks."

Before Ryan knew it, he was pulled back and thrown against the wall. Jasper's fist collided with his nose and he fell to the ground. Ryan huddled into a fetal position, knowing he didn't stand a chance against Jasper. He looked up when the expected blows didn't continue.

Troy had Jasper on his knees, clenching at hid throat.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers? If I ever see you mess with my friend again, the whole school is going to know about you beating a boy in the restrooms-and trust me, when I say beating they won't be thinking of this type of beating. Get the picture?"

Jasper nodded and ran out.

Troy looked at Ryan and smiled slightly as he helped him up, "You okay?"

Ryan nodded, "My nose, however, is a different story."

Troy smirked and helped clean him up, "There, it's all good. See? I told you I got your back."

Ryan smiled, "Thanks."

_**There was chapter 3. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I wanted to update. Please review!**_


	4. Revelations In A Rocket

_**I do not own High School Musical, the characters, nor do I know the sexual preferences of Zac Efron or Lucas Grabeel. However, this is about their characters, not them, so that doesn't really matter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and all. I know the 'rescue' scene was a little…unrealistic, but I really wanted to have a moment and like that and I didn't want to forget to do it…so it randomly appeared. **__**:)**__** I also got to use the name Jasper, obviously from Twilight. See if you can spot the other Twilight part in his name-bonus cookies for you! I'm glad everyone liked Troy being sweet and all, but sadly I will eventually have to put some drama in…and I already have a sad ending planned but I know you guys won't like it and I don't even like it, haha. So, let's hope I can think of an ending that is just as powerful, And, if I get enough reviews and positive responses for my idea of a sequel, I just might make it…if I change my ending. And I also forgot if I mentioned, but this is during senior year. **_

It had officially been a week since Jasper Masen attempted an assault on Ryan in the bathroom of the mall. How pathetic is that? Of all the places for a homophobe to attack a homosexual, he chooses the men's bathroom?

"Of all the places for a homophobe to attack a gay guy, he chooses a men's bathroom?!" Chad exclaimed.

Exactly what I was thinking.

Troy nodded as he held Ryan's hand. They had all decided to hang out at the carnival since it was in town this weekend. Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, and Taylor all decided to hang out. Ryan smiled as he watched people get off of a ride through his sunglasses.

Just then, Jimmie "Rocket Man" Zara (or as everyone liked to call him, Troy, Jr.) walked by with some friends and saw Troy and Ryan. His eyes grew, his jaw slightly dropping as he excused himself and ran over to the group.

"Hey, guys! Troy, um…what's going on?"

Ryan smirked at the kid's lame attempt to ease himself into a conversation.

"Nothing much, Jimmie. Just hanging out, why?"

Jimmie shrugged, "Same. Mind if I tag along?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, though no one could see it because of his sunglasses. The fact the kid followed Troy's every move, tried to be like him, and apparently even ended up in Troy's room and not ending up on America's Most Wanted or To Catch A Stalker was totally beyond Ryan. Seriously, did Freakazoid have a life of his own?

"Uh, actually, Jimmie, this is kind of one of those times where it's our last year together and our last carnival."

Jimmie's smile faded in disappointment, "Oh, ok. Well, um…okay. I guess I'll see you later, then."

With that he turned and slowly walked away. Ryan could tell Troy felt a tad guilty for hurting the kid's feelings, and he felt somewhat responsible for that. Damn guilt.

"Actually, Jimmie…it's cool to hang out. We're all about to disband and do our own thing anyways so…why not?"

Jimmie smiled, "Really? Okay, cool. Troy, what ride should we hit first?"

Troy smiled, releasing Ryan's hand and wrapping it around his shoulders, "Actually, Ryan and I are about to hit the Ferris Wheel. You're welcome to join us."

Jimmie's smile faded a little. Clearly, he wanted to spend time alone with his idol, "Okay, cool."

As they waited in line, Jimmie was a little jittery. And the two could tell. As they got closer and closer to the small gate, Jimmie got more and more antsy.

"Jim, you okay, man?" Troy asked.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just…excited."

Ryan smirked, "Jimmie, you really suck at lying. Come on, what's wrong?"

Jimmie shook his head, "Nothing. L-look, our turn." He forced a smile and practically ran into the small seat. Troy and Ryan sat on the other side. As they moved closer and closer to the top, Jimmie got more and more freaked out. Then they stopped as they were at the very top.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, holy sweet mother of Jesus!"

Troy gave Jimmie a look of concern while Ryan cocked an eyebrow, trying so hard to refrain from laughing.

"Jimmie, what's wrong, man?" Troy asked, carefully moving to the other side, sitting next to Jimmie.

"I'm just…afraid of heights."

That was it. Ryan burst into laughter as Jimmie blushed. Troy looked at Ryan, practically scolding him before putting his hand on Jimmie's shoulder.

"And you choose to tell us now? When we're at the top of the Ferris Wheel instead of telling us when we said we were going on it?"

Jimmie nodded, "I wanted to hang out and I didn't think I'd be this freaked out."

Ryan let out a sigh, "Okay, I'm sorry for laughing. Really. I laugh at the worst possible times. I'm getting help. But dude, if you were really that scared of heights, why would you not tell us? I mean, we could have done something different."

"Like what, go behind the port-a-potties and have a gang bang?" Jimmie shot at him.

Ryan's face went red as Troy shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Really. I'm an idiot." Jimmie immediately apologized.

Ryan kept glaring at him, "Clearly. I'm surprised you even know that many words. Your brain must be overheating."

Troy looked at Ryan, shocked, "Ryan! Look, Jimmie, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Both Jimmie and Ryan exclaimed at the same time.

"Wow, we agree on something." Jimmie said.

"Don't dwell too much over it, you creepy stalker psycho freak."

"Ryan, I really am sorry."

Ryan remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Ryan…wanna say what's on your mind?" Troy asked his friend.

Ryan glared at the two, "Trust me, Troy, you _really _don't want to know what's on my mind right now. It involves taking Pee Wee Herman here and hanging him over the side of this damn thing by his balls. But that'd be impossible since they haven't dropped yet."

Jimmie's jaw dropped, "And how would you know, Captain Fagilicious?"

"Because you still sound like Mickey Mouse!"

"Guys, enough!" Troy said, silencing the two as they began to move again. He moved back next to Ryan and pulled him close as Jimmie sat alone, sulking.

"Ryan, I'm really-" Jimmie began.

"I swear if the next word out of your mouth is in any way an apology I will personally put you in a hospital and I'll make sure your room is painted all the colors of the damn rainbow!"

Jimmie then stayed silent as they got off of the ride. The three of them walked over to some seats as Troy checked his time.

"Ooh. Ry, I gotta go, babe. I promised Mom I'd be home for some relatives that are coming down. I'll see you later?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah."

Troy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Be nice."

Ryan glared at Troy, pulling him back, "You're kidding me, right? Troy, I'm your boyfriend. I take care of your stresses, not your stalkers."

Troy smiled, "Just try. For me?"

Ryan sighed, "Fine, I'll babysit the head dork."

"Thanks, baby." Troy kissed him on the cheek again and left. Ryan sighed as he rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.

"Ryan…I know you don't want to hear it, but I do regret saying what I did. It was uncalled for and-"

"Are you under the impression that I actually give a damn about what you have to say? Because I don't."

Jimmie looked at him, "But I thought you and Troy were-"

"Dating?" Ryan smirked, "Yeah, I know. His idea to mess with you. Knew it'd get a rise. Plus, we wanted to see if you were really that committed to following his exact footsteps."

"You called him your boyfriend."

"It's called acting, dumbass. If you want to be like Troy you have got to crack open a textbook now and then because your IQ is low enough to make Paris Hilton look like a brainiac."

"Why do you keep tearing me down after I try to make up for what I did?"

"Make up for what you did? Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Look, you don't know this because you keep stalking Troy, but every single day people like me-gay people- are joked and mocked and taunted because of who we are! And you just made yourself another one of them, Jimmie! Did you know I was attacked last week in the bathroom at the mall? By Jasper Masen. Want to know why? Because I'm gay! And do you know who saved me? The exact same person who attempted to comfort you and keep the peace on that damn Ferris Wheel! Clearly you're not doing a good job of following in his footsteps, Jimmie, because you suck! That is the difference between the two of you. You…suck."

Ryan was on the verge of tears now as Jimmie stood there, shocked, "You want to sit there and apologize for what you said? What about everyone else, Jimmie?! What about the people who don't give apologies?! What about the others who are like me who don't hear an apology after someone spits on them, or punches them? What about the ones who have been beaten to death or killed themselves because of the intolerance people have towards us? Am I supposed to give forgiveness for that, too?! You joke about me and Troy taking you behind some portable toilets and raping you, well I don't joke about that because it happened to me! Do you want to know why, Jimmie?! Because they thought I would like it because I'm a faggot!"

Jimmie sat next to Ryan as he started to sob and put his hand on his shoulder, "Is that why you and Troy have been so close?"

Ryan shook his head, "He thinks I was mugged. I couldn't get myself to tell him."

Jimmie nodded, "Ryan, really. I am sorry, and I honestly don't mean what I said. I don't know why I said it. It was stupid and hateful and I understand why you're pissed. Do you want me to call Troy?"

Ryan shook his head, "No, I'll be fine. Just give me a minute and we can go on some rides or whatever if you want."

Jimmie nodded, "Yeah, sure. It'd be awesome."

Ryan laughed.

"What?"

Ryan shook his head, "Nothing. Just never thought of you as being the type to be serious and actually comprehend a situation like this."

Jimmie laughed, "I have many surprises."

Ryan laughed slightly.

Jimmie removed his hand from Ryan's shoulder, "Are you okay, though? I mean, what you said…about what happened to you…"

Ryan shrugged, "Physically, yes. Emotionally, not really. I'd prefer it be kept a secret, though."

Jimmie nodded, "Of course. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

_**And there ends Chapter 4. Hopefully it's long enough for your tastes :)**__** I know it's randomish, but I planned it. I needed Ryan to reveal what really happened to him and I knew it couldn't be to Troy, so I picked Jimmie because I like him, too. Next chapter we'll get right back on track. So, review!**_


	5. The One Where Tryan Begins

_**I do not own High School Musical, the characters, nor do I know the sexual preferences of Zac Efron or Lucas Grabeel. However, this is about their characters, not them, so that doesn't really matter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and all. And in case if anyone was wondering, Jimmy is NOT going to be gay in this story. I think it'd be a little 'are you freaking kidding me?' if I made him gay, too, or bi. So, in this story he's totally hetero. But, don't worry, he's not going to be Ryan's rock! Lol, I feel bad for taking away the Tryan-ness last chapter. Did anyone think they missed Troy asking Ryan out when Ryan called himself Troy's boyfriend? I was going to hold it off, but I can't anymore! Tryan is definitely blossoming this chapter, to make up for the lack of it in the previous one. Well, it had Tryan, but not enough for my tastes! (: And, I noticed something. In HSM2, Ryan and Chad had a duet. In HSM3, Troy and Chad had a duet…where the hell is my Troy and Ryan duet?! Lol.**_

It was Monday and Ryan was driving Troy and himself to school. Ryan was wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans, white shoes with blue streaks, and he also had a light blue hat on the seat next to him. He didn't usually dress so casual, but Troy had been an influence on him. Except for the fact that Troy didn't match as well as Ryan did.

"So, I'm sorry about Jimmy. I can't believe he was such a jerk." Try told the blonde for about the 50th time since he first apologized to Ryan Sunday morning.

Ryan smiled, "Troy, really, it's okay. We talked and it's all worked out. You have no reason to be sorry, anyway. You aren't Jimmy's mouth. You don't control what comes out of it."

Troy nodded, "You're right. But I still feel ba-"

Ryan interrupted and put his hand on Troy's knee absentmindedly, "Troy, don't. Okay?" He then noticed his hand and pulled it away, "Sorry. Didn't mean to invade your space."

Troy smiled, "You didn't, Ry. Human contact is okay. I'm not gonna hurt you if you touch my knee. It's not like you're molesting me."

Ryan instantly tensed up, and Troy definitely noticed. He couldn't blame Troy, though. He was only joking and he didn't even know about the rape. But it still hurt. Like a bunch of daggers running into his sides. Ryan tried to inhale, but it felt like the memory of that night was choking him, making sure he couldn't take in even the slightest breath.

"Ryan…are you okay? I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

Ryan just shook his head as he kept driving. He had to focus. He couldn't say anything, in fear of bursting into tears. He pulled into the school and parked the convertible.

"Ryan…can you please say something?"

Ryan tried to give Troy a genuine smile, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Troy. Really. I'll see you later."

Troy got out of the car with Ryan, but as the blonde started to walk away, Troy pulled him back gently by the hand and gave him a peck on the cheek, knowing full well that some people saw. But he didn't care.

"Troy…what was that for?" Ryan asked, slightly shocked and confused.

Troy shrugged, "I wanted to. Besides, you told me a while back that you had to go through things alone…now you don't have to."

Ryan tilted his head to the side, "You confuse me, Troy Bolton. One minute you care a lot, the next you flirt."

Troy stopped Ryan, putting his hands on his arms, "No, Ry. I don't care for you one minute and then flirt the next. I flirt with you occasionally, but I always care, okay?"

"But why me, Troy? You could have any girl-or guy- in this school."

Troy smirked, "Only the guys that like other guys. And I don't want any guy or girl. I want an Evans, and that Evans is you."

Ryan laughed, "As sweet as that all sounded…it also sounded corny."

Troy smiled, "I know, but the sweetest things always are corny. Ryan…I trust you and I care for you with all my heart. Will you please be my boyfriend?"

Ryan blinked at Troy, his mouth agape. He was totally speechless. For the first time in his life, Ryan Evans was blown speechless. Well, he had been blown speechless before, but never by a good reason. He tried to speak but all that came out were sounds that sounded like some weird alien language.

"Humma…wha…I…uh…boy…fr…"

Troy smiled," Can you nod or shake your head/"

Ryan just nodded his head, and finally managed a word, "Yes."

HSMTRYANHSMTRYANHSMTRYAN

"Troy's going out with Ryan?!" Chad asked skeptically.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. I always knew they liked each other. That's why Troy and I broke up. I told him that he knew he didn't want to be with me as much as he wanted to be with Ryan, and it wasn't fair to him. Then Ryan looked so…pitiful so Troy got closer and now they're going out, I guess."

Jason looked at Gabriella, "So it's a pity thing?"

Gabriella sighed, "No, guys, it's not! Ryan's depression or whatever it is or was is just what they needed to be pushed into this direction."

Chad shook his head, "I don't believe this."

"Well, believe it, Chad. Because whether you like it or not, Troy Bolton is going out with Ryan Evans now, and it's not up to you. Troy's your best friend."

"I didn't say I didn't support them, Gabby. I just…it's a shocker. A lot to take in."

Gabriella nodded, "I know. It'll take some getting used to. But please, guys, try not to be awkward around them? They're going to need support from us since the whole school is bound to find out fast."

The other fellow Wildcats at the table nodded in agreement with Gabriella.

Troy walked up to them, smiling with Ryan in tow. He sat down and pulled Ryan onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Um, Troy?" Ryan asked softly, so only Troy could hear.

"Yeah, babe?"

Ryan smiled when he called him babe, "Um…don't take this the wrong way…but can we wait for the whole lap sitting thing? I'm not really comfortable with it right now."

Troy looked at Ryan, "I won't hurt you, Ry." He said softly.

"I know, but-"

Troy smiled and pulled a seat next to him, "No worries. It's okay."

Ryan felt a little guilty, so he stayed on Troy's lap.

"Ryan, love, sweetie, trust me, ok? It's okay if you want to take things more slowly. I'm not going to get uptight about it or anything. It's totally fine."

Ryan looked at Troy, "You sure?"

Troy smiled and nodded, "Absolutely."

Ryan smiled and sat down in the seat, "Thanks, Troy."

Troy smiled and put his hand on the back of Ryan's chair, "Is this ok?"

Ryan smiled and nodded, "You can wrap your arms around me and stuff, I just don't feel comfortable sitting in your lap yet. Too soon."

Troy nodded and kissed his cheek, "Eat up, babe. You must be famished."

Jason snickered, "Wonder why."

Troy backhanded his friend in the arm, "Not funny. And you don't want to piss Ryan off."

Jimmy smiled as he sat down next to Ryan, hearing Troy, "Yep, trust me. Been there, done that. Not goin' back! Hey, Ryan."

Ryan smirked and slightly waved at the freshman, "Come back to get bitched at some more, Mickey Mouse?"

Jimmy smirked, "Totally, Captain Fagilicious."

Ryan laughed and went to eating his food.

HSMTRYANHSMTRYANHSMTRYAN

The bell rang, letting the Wildcats know that the day was out. Troy was walking out of the school with his arm slightly around Ryan, his hand resting in the back right pocket of Ryan's jeans, his thumb hooking on the outside.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could hang out tonight?"

Ryan smiled, "Like on a date?"

Troy nodded, "If you want."

Ryan laughed, "Of course, I want to, silly!"

Troy smiled and turned Ryan to him, his arm wrapped around him more, his hand still in the pocket. He leaned in and softly kissed the blonde on the lips. He lightly slid his tongue over Ryan's lips and it retreated back into the basketball star's mouth. He pulled away, smiling at Ryan, who was shocked beyond relief.

"Wow…" was all that came out of his mouth.

Troy smiled at Ryan and walked him to his car.

_**Alrighty, then. Here endeth Chapter 5! Hopefully more longer than usual and more Tryan! I still want my Tryan duet…maybe I can write a talent show in or something…who knows? Tehehe. Review, please.**_


	6. A Part Of Ryan

_**I do not own High School Musical or the characters. Yada yada yada…I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. I was dealing with school and debating with someone who claims that Ryan isn't gay. I told him it was painfully obvious that our dear Ryan is gay…well…that's the popular consensus anyways. Also…I was watching HSM2 and during "I Don't Dance" my slow-minded brain finally realized…the whole time Chad's been saying 'I don't dance'…he's DANCING…and he'd also been in 5 dance routines before that (the 3 from HSM and then What Time Is It and Work This Out)…yep…you don't dance at all Chad…nice dancing, by the way…**_

_**Also…if it's italicized then it's a thought...and I wrote the lyrics at the end of the chapter. This one might be a shortie.**_

"Troy, please…" Ryan slightly moaned out as the Wildcats superstar Troy Bolton was on top of him, gently licking his neck and sucking in the blonde boy's skin. The brunette stopped and moved up to look at Ryan with sincere eyes.

"Ry, what's the matter?"

Ryan shook his head, "Nothing, just…I don't want to go too fast and if you keep doing that I am going to rip your clothes off and ride you senseless."

Troy smirked, "That a promise."

Ryan gave him a small smile, "Troy…please?"

The brunette above Ryan simply nodded and pecked him on the lips before he got off of Ryan, laying next to him on the blanket they had set out in the park. Ryan then moved over and laid his head on Troy's chest.

"What's on your mind, Ryan?"

_Just how I was raped over the summer_

"Nothing, just can't believe I turned the star basketball player over to the dark side."

Troy laughed, "Hate to rain on your parade, dear, but I was on the dark side before this all started."

Ryan faked a pout, "Way to ruin your boyfriend's fun!"

Troy smiled and kissed the top of Ryan's head, "Sorry, babe. I promise…in public I'll let you take the credit for that."

Ryan looked up at Troy, "You bet your ass you will, Bolton."

He leaned his head back down onto Troy's chest and looked up at the sky, "Who would have thought that we'd actually be able to see stars. They said it'd be cloudy."

Troy nodded, "Yeah…so much for-"

Suddenly, a 15 year old brunette fell out of the tree, landing right next to Ryan.

"What the hell?!" Ryan asked, looking at Jimmy.

"Sorry, guys! Didn't mean to interrupt."

Ryan sat up, glaring at Jimmy, "How long have you been up there?"

Jimmy smiled and imitated Ryan, "Troy…please…oh, God…"

Ryan smacked him, "Just because you're jealous that Troy got to me first…"

Jimmy laughed, "Keep dreaming, buddy. Actually, I was wondering if you could help me choreograph…a dance…so I can…"

Jimmy was sidetracked as Troy's hand snaked its way around Ryan's hip and into the front of the blonde's pants. Ryan smacked Troy's hand away.

"Of course, I had to fall for a horn dog."

"But I'm your horn dog."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "And I'm a Gemini! I enjoy walks on the beach and peanut butter on apples. You know what I don't like?"

Ryan smirked, "Having a life of your own?"

Jimmy glared at him, "Ha ha…funny."

"I know!"

"Please, Ryan." Jimmy begged.

Ryan rolled his eyes, giving in, "Fine. I'll help you learn some moves."

HSMTRYANHSMTRYANHSMTRYAN

Ryan and Jimmy are in the auditorium on the stage. Ryan is slowly demonstrating a small routine while Jimmy watches, trying to memorize some steps visually so that he can imitate them.

"Simple enough?" Ryan asked the young boy.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah…I'm hungry. Can we take a break?"

Ryan smiled, "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Ryan sat next to Jimmy as they pulled out their packed lunches. Jimmy took a bite of his banana before looking at Ryan.

"So, how're you and Troy doing?"

"Fine…why do you ask?" The blonde asked, confused.

Jimmy shrugged, "Well, I noticed you were having the time of your life with Troy the other night and then all of a sudden you just…told him to stop. You haven't told him, have you?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "No, Jimmy…I haven't."

"Dude, why not? He's your boyfriend."

"Because, _dude_, what happened is my problem, not his. You saw how we were the other night. If I told him what happened, he'd constantly be worried about if he's overstepping the boundaries or if he's bringing up some bad memory or something."

"And he's not worrying about overstepping your boundaries _now_? Ry, he deserves to know. If you don't tell him and keep these barriers up he's going to think that you aren't interested and when you tell him it has nothing to do with him he's not going to believe you. You want to put it all behind you, I get that, so will he. But you can't keep hiding it from him when it's obviously still a part of you."

Ryan held back a tear, "It will always be a part of me, Jimmy!"

"Then stop letting Troy be the only one who shares every part of himself! He's given you every part that you allow him to give you, now you need to give him every part of yourself!"

Ryan looked at Jimmy, dumbfounded, "When did you get so…"

Jimmy smirked, "I observe more than I act it out. I notice things. He loves you, Ryan…and I know you love him. You need to tell him everything…maybe he's what you need to help forget it all…or at least keep it in the past where it belongs."

Ryan nodded, "You're right…" He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back.

Jimmy moved over and wrapped his arms around him, "Shh…don't cry, Ry. It's cool. Look, why don't we just call it a day and you can call Troy and hang out with him?"

"Or, I can just come in and ask what the hell is going on." Troy said.

Jimmy looked at Troy, "It's totally not what it looks like, dude. I'm straight. He was just upset so…yeah…I'll leave you two to…talk."

Jimmy grabbed his bag and left quickly. Troy shook his head and walked up the steps of the stage and sat next to Ryan, pulling him into his arms.

"What's wrong? I thought you were teaching him how to dance, not how to comfort a friend who's burst into tears."

Ryan laughed, "I'm fine, just an angsty moment, I guess. I'm fine. How're you?" He asked, smiling.

Troy knew Ryan was lying, but decided to go with it for now, "I'm fine. You ready to go?"

Ryan nodded and took Troy's hand as they walked out of the auditorium.

_Sad little boy_

_Hiding in the shadows_

_Running away_

_From the pain of his sorrows_

_He keeps it inside_

_Never wants to let it out_

_The wall he's building_

_Falls to the ground_

_He always lies_

_When he's asked if he's fine_

_He runs to his safe house_

_But the door's locked_

_And the lights are out_

_He holds the key_

_But he won't go inside_

_He runs away and screams 'til he cries_

_**So, Ryan still hasn't confessed to Troy. I hate to do it, but Tryan will have a rift soon. I know it's kinda crappy, but I wanted to update today, so I said "To hell with patience" and put up this much. The lyrics are about Ryan (obviously) and Troy is his safe house. And like the lyrics say, Ryan has the key (his secret) to unlock the "door". Because he can't be so straightforward with Troy until he tells him about the rape. I thought I'd add the meaning in case if there was any confusion. So, please review! If the story's forgotten I don't want to waste my time writing more of it. **_


End file.
